jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:789Queen789/Miłość, Smoki, Przyjaźń czyli życie na wyspie zwanej Berk :3
Hejka :3 to moje pierwsze opko w życiu. Postanowiłam spróbować, czytałam bardzo dużo blogów innych użytkowników i pomyślałam czemu nie. Nie znam się za bardzo na blogach, więc proszę o szczere komy, czy będą one pozytywne czy nie, przyjmę to na klatę XD. Chce uczyć się na swoich błędach. Od razu przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jak i za interpunkcyjne. Co do rozdziałów, nie obiecuję że będą pojawiały się codziennie, bo wiecie szkoła i zajęcia po za szkolne SKS, kółko plastyczne i takie tam po za tym pierwsza gimnazjum robi swoje, ale postaram się wrzucać jak najczęściej tylko będę mogła :3. Jeśli moje opko nie przypadnie wam do gustu przestane pisać, a jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na dalszą część po prostu przekaże mu bloga. Na koniec życzę miłego czytania !!! Na początek kilka informacji: ♦ Valka jest od samego początku.thumb|390px|Z nudów zrobiłam jeszcze okładkę na mojego bloga :3 ♦ Będą nowe postacie, a mianowicie siostra Czkawki Emma oraz siostra Astrid Suzi (i nie tylko). ♦ Emma jest młodsza od Czkawki o rok. ♦ Suzi jest młodsza od Astrid o 2 lata. ♦ Pozostali (czyt. Czkawka, Astrid, Smark, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Szpadka) mają po 14 lat, przynajmniej na początku historii. ♦ Akcja dzieje się po JWS w czasie serialu oraz później przed JWS2. ♦ Na początku piszę jako narrator, a później będę pisała z różnych perspektyw. ♦ Pogrubione czcionka to myśli. ♦ Rozdziały będą różnych długości. ♦ O Hiccstrid nie musicie się martwić, bo będzie, ale dopiero później (bardzo później niestety). ♦ Na początku nie będę pisał za dużo o Emmie i Suzi (prawie w ogóle), dopiero później będą się więcej pojawiały. ♦ Pojawi się jedno święto, które obchodzi się w dzisiejszych czasach (na razie nie zdradzę jakie to święto). ♦Suzi ma Śmiertnika Zębacza (samice) w barwach niebiesko-różwych, która nazywa się Śnieżynka. ♦Emma ma Zmiennoskrzydłego (samice), która nazywa się Asis. 'Wstęp' Od czasu, gdy Czkawka pokazał wikingom, że smoki są potulnymi gadami na których można polegać oraz latać, życie na Berk zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Dzięki smokom wyspa Berk nie była już stertą szarych mokrych skał, nabrała barw, ale nie tylko ona, życie wikingów także. Smoki ułatwiały życie mieszkańcom pod każdym względem, pomagały im począwszy od różnych codziennych obowiązków do walki z wrogami lub obrony wioski. Po prostu jednym zdaniem mówiąc te wielkie gady i wikingowie rozumieli się jak jedna 'wielka rodzina,' łączyła ich więź, której za nic nie dało się zniszczyć. Tak właśnie wyglądało życie na wyspie zwanej potocznie Berk. 'Rozdział 1. Początek Historii.' Na wyspie Berk zapowiadał się piękny słoneczny dzień, słońce wschodziło bardzo powoli ogrzewając swoimi promieniami pokrytą rosą i szronem wioskę. Czkawka jak to Czkawka zawsze wstawał bardzo wcześnie, gdy całe Berk trwało jeszcze w bajkowym świecie snów. Czkawka jak każdy nastolatek nie chciał za nic słuchać się swoich rodziców, zawsze wymykał się z domu jak najwcześniej tylko mógł i oczywiście jak najciszej tylko mógł, lecz dzisiaj nie udało mu się to. Gdy był już gotowy do wyjścia, schodził właśnie po cichu ze schodów, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ jego proteza bardzo głośno stukała, niestety los chciał żeby Czkawka poślizgnął się na ostatnim stopniu schodów. Miał szczęście przynajmniej na początku tak myślał, gdy wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu, wyszeptał do siebie: „ Głupia proteza” i cicho zaczął kierować się w stronę drzwi, gdy chciał już otworzyć drzwi za swoimi plecami usłyszał bardzo znajomy mu głos, to był głos Valki. Valka: Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie to się wybierasz o tej porze ? – powiedziała krzyżując ręce na swojej piersi. Czkawka: No to pięknie, teraz zacznie się kazanie. '''– po czym odwrócił się w kierunku wkurzonej Valki – Serio mamo ? muszę odpowiadać, chyba dobrze wiemy oboje gdzie się wybieram. – odpowiedział znudzony i zirytowany pytaniem matki. '''Valka: '''Chyba już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, nie możesz tak cały czas wymykać się z domu. – powiedział rozprostowując ręce i kładąc je na biodra. '''Czkawka: Wy rozmawialiście z ojcem, a ja słuchałem. – odpowiedział znudzony rozmową. – Ale czekaj chwilę, czy chcesz właśnie mi powiedzieć że nie mogę latać już na Szczerbatku, tak ? – zapytał z lekko złością w głosie. Valka: '''Nie to miałam na myśli, po prostu mógłbyś zapytać mnie i ojca co sądzimy o tym twoim latani ze Szcarbatkie z samego rana. – powiedziała trochę zakłopotana pytaniem syna. '''Czkawka: '''No to co o tym sądzicie ? – zapytał się z większą złością w głosie. '''Valka: No więc, chcielibyśmy czasami zjeść z tobą śniadanie, od czasu gdy znalazłeś Szczerbatka i go oswoiłeś nie masz dla nas czasu, ciągle nie ma cię w domu, po prostu razem z ojcem, bardzo martwimy się o ciebie. – powiedziała z smutkiem i żalem w głosie. Czkawka: Martwicie się o mnie, serio ? – zapytał nie dowierzając. Valka: No w końcu jesteś naszym synem. – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, podchodząc do niego. Czkawka: '''Nie miałem o tym pojęcia, ale gdyby się zastanowić faktycznie spędzam w domu coraz mniej czasu. – powiedział patrząc na matkę, w oczach miał wyraźnie widoczne poczucie winy. – przepraszam mamo, nie wiedziałem od teraz nie będę wymykał się z domu. '''Znaczy nie to, że w ogóle nie będę się wymykał, nie powiedziałem bardzo ważnego słowa, a mianowicie, że „obiecuje”. Valka: 'Dziękuje syneczku, kocham cię. – powiedziała czochrając mu włosy swoją ręką. '''Czkawka: '''Też cię kocham mamo, a teraz możesz przestać ! – powiedział lekko zirytowany – Mogę już iść ? Szczerbatek czeka na mnie przed domem. – zapytał się z nadzieją w głosie. '''Valka: '(westchnięcie) Tak możesz już iść. – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Czkawka odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Wychodząc rzucił jedno słowo przez ramię: „ Dziękuje”, po czym zniknął za wielkimi drewnianymi drzwiami. Czkawka latał ze Szczerbatkiem jakieś 2 godziny. Gdy wrócił do wioski zorientował się, że za parę minut zaczynają się zajęcia a Smoczej Akademii , więc czym prędzej udał się wraz z Szczerbatkiem do Akademii. Gdy Czkawka wleciał byli już wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka. '''Tak jak zwykle musi się spóźniać – '''pomyślał Czkawka. '''Czkawka: '''Witam kochania. '''Wszyscy: Cześć Czkawka. Śledzik: Co będziemy dzisiaj robić ? – zapytał się podchodząc do Czawki. Mieczyk: '''Ja, ja mam pomysł ! – wykrzyczał. '''Czkawka: To może nam go zdradzisz ? – powiedział pytając, chociaż wiedział, że zaraz usłyszy coś bardzo głupiego. Mieczyk: '''Eee… Zapomniałem. – powiedział drapiąc się po głowie. '''Szpadka: Ale ty głupi jesteś brat. – powiedziała waląc się ręką w czoło. Mieczyk: Taa… czekaj coś ty powiedziała ? – zapytał podchodząc do siostry. Szpadka: To co słyszałeś jaczy łbie ! – odpowiedziała prawie krzycząc. Mieczyk: Tak myślisz? przemyśl to. – zapytał żeby rozwścieczyć Szpadkę. Szpadka: Tak, tak właśnie myślę ! – wykrzyczała to i rzuciła się na brata z pięściami. Suzi: Uspokójcie się ! – próbowała przemówić im do rozumu, ale nic z tego. Emma: '''Nie zadzieraj sobie gardła, wiesz jacy oni są. – powiedziała podchodząc do Suzi. Bliźniaki nadal kontynuowały walkę, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych jeźdźców, którzy przypatrywali się całej sytuacji. W pewnym momecie do Smoczej Akademii wleciał zadowolony Smark na Hakokle. '''Smark: '''Siemanko, coś przegapiłem ? – zapytał się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem na twarzy, zeskakując z Hakokła. '''Astrid: '''Tak, bójkę bliźniaków co w sumie nie jest żadną nowością – odpowiedziała kładąc ręce na biodrach – i jakieś 10 minut zajęć znowu ! – powiedziała prawie krzycząc, w jej oczach było widać dożo gniewu. '''Smark: '''Już ok., nie denerwuj się kiciu, pamiętaj złość piękności szkodzi. – powiedział podchodząc do Astrid. Gdy Smark chciał już dotknąć pięknych blond włosów Astrid, ta nie wytrzymała. Smark po jakiejś sekundzie leżał na ziemi, na twarzy miał szczupło nogę Astrid. '''Astrid: Po pierwsze nie nazywaj mnie tak!!!, a po drugie jeszcze raz będziesz próbował mnie dotknąć, a stracisz wszystkie palce u rąk !!! – powiedział z ogromną wściekłością w głosie. Czkawka: Ok, może proponuję się uspokoić. – powiedział patrząc na Astrid, która nadal trzymała nogę na twarzy Smarka. Astrid z wielką niechęcia zabrała nogę. Czkawka już nie pytając pozostałych postanowił, że dzisiaj będzie quiz. Smark, Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczeli jęczeć na tą wiadomość, natomiast Śledzik był w siódmym niebie, Astrid, Emma i Suzi natomiast było to obojętne. Czkawka podzielił ich na dwie grupy, w pierwszą wchodził taki skład: Smark, bliźniaki i Suzi, a w drugą taki: Astrid, Śledzik i Emma. Oczywiście druga drużyna wygrała z tym, że 50 do 30 ,ponieważ w pierwszej Suzi zdobyła 30 punktów ( Nie wiedziałam ile mam napisać, więc zmyśliłam sobie liczby.) Po zajęciach Czkawka ogłosił, że dzisiaj wieczorem będzie patrol wyspy. Wszyscy zaczeli stękać i jękać oprócz Astrid, Śledzika, Emmy, Suzi no i oczywiście Czkawki. Gdy wszyscy jeźdźcy oprócz Astrid i Czkawki wylecieli z Akademii, Astrid podeszła do Czkawki, który chciał wsiąść już na Szczerbatka i dołączyć do pozostałych jeźdźców. Astrid: '''Czkawka zaczekaj, mam pytanie. '''Czkawka: A jakie ? Astrid: '''Mogę dzisiaj z Wichurką odpuścić sobie patrol ? nie spałam w nocy dobrze i nie zbyt dobrze się czuję – tak naprawdę to była tylko wymówka, ponieważ Astrid miała swój mały sekret do którego sama nie chciała się przyznać, właśnie dzisiaj chciała trochę nad nim pomyśleć w samotności i spokoju. '''Czkawka: Jasne, nie chcę żebyś się rozchorował albo coś z tych rzeczy, lepiej odpoczywaj. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem wpatrując się w wielkie błękitne oczy Astrid. Astrid: '''Dziękuje, jesteś bardzo miły. – po tych słowach pocałował Czkawkę w policzek, wsiadła na Wichurę i odleciał jak najdalej SA. Czkawka stał tak 5 minut nie mógł uwierzyć co właśnie się stało, z tego transu wyrwało go lekkie uderzenie Szczerbatka w jego rękę. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę myślał. '''Czkawka: Ma takie delikatne usta zupełnie jak piórko i jeszcze te jej wielkie błękitne oczy jak ocean, te jej piękne blond włosy, co się ze mną dziej, o matko Czkawka ogarnij się ! Gdy Czkawka przestał już myśleć, wsiadł na Szczerbatka i udał się do pozostałych jeźdźców. '-Tymczasem u Astrid-' Perspektywa Astrid: Poleciała wraz z Wichurką na plażę Thora, to miejsce wydawało mi się najlepsze żeby pomyśleć w spokoju i samotności. No właśnie w samotności, Wyślę Wichurkę do domu, wrócę na piechotę. '''Jak pomyślałam tak też zrobiłam. Usiadłam na rozgrzaną od słońca skałę, wpatrywała się w właśnie zachodzące słońce, które jeszcze trochę ogrzewało swoimi promieniami mają skórę, '''Jest takie piękne, morze było dość spokojne fale nie były duże co pomagało skupić się na moim małym sekrecie do którego sam nie chciałam się przyznać, a mianowicie chodziło o Czkawkę, ta właśnie Czkawkę, w mojej głowie wirowało setki pytań na które nie miałam odpowiedzi lub nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć: Czy on jest tylko przyjacielem ?, Czy mogę coś do niego czuć ? , Czy on czuje coś do mnie ? i wiele wiele różnych tego typu pytań. Zaczełam myśleć: Co się ze mną dzieje, ten pocałunek w Akademii, dlaczego to zrobiłam ? Czy ja się zakochałam ? Co ja w ogóle wygaduje, Astrid masz natychmiast wypluć to słow !!! Czy to możliwe, że nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson właśnie ma jakieś uczucia ? Nie dość, że może mieć to jeszcze do chłopaka ? O matko Astrid uspokój się !!! Natychmiast rozumiesz !!! Nie mogę te jego wielkie zielone oczy doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa, ciągle to samo imię krąży mi po głowie: Czkawka, Czkawka i jeszcze raz Czkawka, O mój Thorze !!! Czkawka !!!. Myślałam tak może jeszcze jakieś 10 minut, miałam właśnie wstać i zacząć podróż do domu. Niewiem co mogło się stać, ale nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie w tył głowy i okropny ból nie do zniesienia, dalej nic nie pamiętałam urwał mi się film… 'Rozdział 2. Niemożliwe' Obudziłam się prawdo podobnie na statku, sądziłąm tak, ponieważ czułam wyraźne kołysanie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak się tu znalazłam ostatnie co pamiętam, były to moje rozmyślenia na plaży. Siedziałam w małym ciemnym pomieszczeniu, pierwsze co ujżałam po przebudzeniu były to ogromne drewniane drzwi z małym okienkiem, siedziałam centralnie na przeciwko nich. Pierwsze uczucie jakie doznałam po przebudzenie był to niewyobrażalny ból, bolało mnie praktycznie wszystko od stóp po głowe. Nagle poczułam lepką ciepłą ciecz, która spływała mi po szyi, plecach i poczęści po rękach. Miałam związane ręce i nogi. W pewnym momęcie usłyszałam, że ktoś schodzi pod pokład. Nieznajoma mi osoba podeszła do okienka w drzwiach,na początku nie widziała jego twarzy, ponieważ było dość oddalony od okienka. Gdy podszedł bliżej ujżałam coś co zmrodziło mi krew w żyłach, a mianowicie ujżałam samego Dagura. Dagur: O proszę, proszę nasza książniczka się obudziła - powiedział z nutką złowieszczego śmiechu w głosie. Astrid: Czego odemnie chcesz ty podła żmijo! - wykrzyczałam te słowa w stronę Dagura, w moim głosie dało się usłyszeć ból, cierpienie oraz ogromną wściekłość. Dagur: No proszę cie chyba nie muszę ci mówić czego chcę, pragne Nocnej Furii i dowiedzieć się jak tresujecie te swoje smoczki, tak jak zawsze. - powiedział patrząc na mnie przymkniętymi oczami. Astrid: Dobrze wiesz że Czkawka nigdy nie odda Szczerbatka! - wykrzyczałam to z pewnością w głosie. Dagur: Nie bądź taka pewna siebie, przeciesz mam ciebie, kochaniutka. Czkawka napewno nie będzie chciał stracić swojego najlepszego jeźdźca, noi przyjaciółki zarazem. - powiedział śmiejąc się już złowieszczym głosem. Astrid: Porzałujeż tego! Słyszysz nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! - krzyczałam w stronę odchodzącego Dagura, który kierował sie na pokład statku. Dagur wchodził już po schodach, gdy był już w połowie drogi na pokład rzucił przez ramię rozkaz strażnikowi, który mnie pilnował. Dagur: Trzymaj mi ją przy życiu jest mi bardzo potrzebna. - po czym odwrócił się i poszedł dalej. Strażnik zdążł krzyknąć tylko: "Tak jest panie", do oddalającego się Dagura. Zaczełam płakać. Płakałam cicho żeby nik mnie nie usłyszał, nie wiedziałam co teraz stanie się ze mną, z pozostałymi jeźdźcami, ze Sczerbatkiem, z Czkawką, a co najważniejsze z moim domem Berk. Zaczełam mówić do siebie w myślach :' Co teraz będzie? A jeśli złapią Czkawkę i Szczerbatka albo gorzej...? Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła, no już dalej jesteś przeciesz nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson, no dalej dziewczyno wytrzymasz to jesteś nieugięta, zrób to dla Berk, Jeźdźców, Suzi, Wichury, a co najważniejsze dla Czkawki i Szczerbatka, nie możesz nic powiedzieć, zrób to dla nich wszystkich dla całego Berk. Nie możesz im zdradzic jak tresujemy smoki słuszysz? nie możesz. Dam radę, powtarzaj dam radę.' Myślałam jeszcze bardzo długo, przerobiłam chyba wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze z możliwych, ale zdarzały się też " Happy Endy". Z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie niski głos strażnika, który przy mnie czuwał. Strażnik: Zaraz dopłyniemy do wyspy, a tylko spróbuj coś kombinować. - powiedział z groźbą w głosie. Nie odezwałam się. Siedziałam tak i czekałam aż przybijemy do portu. Zamknełam oczy i położyłam głowę na kolanach, siedziałam tak może jakieś 5 minut. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwierania zamkniętych drzwi, podniosłam gwałtownie głowe. Przed moimi oczami stał strażnik Dagura. Podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem, wyciągnoł mały nóż i przecioł linę na moich nogach, żebym mogła samodzielnie iść. Wzioł mnie za lewą rękę i gwałtownie pociągnoł w stronę drzwi celi, zaczełam wierzgać na wszystkie możliwe strony, lecz nic mi to niedało zmarnowałam tylko siłe, która wtedy była mi bardzo potrzebna, by przetrwać... . Zeszliśmy z pokładu statku. Szliśmy tak może jakies 10 minut, niewiem gdzie, ponieważ strażnik Dagura zawiązał mi oczy. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce strażnik rozwiąłam mi oczy, byliśmy w lochach. Strażnik otworzył jedną z celi, rozwiązał mi ręce i gwałtownie wepchnoł do środka, na tyle gwałtownie że upadłam. Strażnik zamknoł drzwi od celi na klucz i udał się w kierunku wyjścia z lochów. Gdy odszedł z wielkim trudem podniosłam się z ziemi, otrzepałam się i usiadłam w najbardziej ciemnym miejscu w celi. Moje myśli gotowały mi się w głowie, nie miałam pojęcia jak się mama zachowywać czy płakać i rozpaczać, czy może być twarda, nieugięta i znosić wszystkie cierpienia nawet te najgorsze. Długo myślałam, który sposób mam wybrać, aż doszłam do wniosku że powinnam być twarda i nieugięta. Jak też pomyślałam tak też zrobiłam... . '-Rok później- ' U Astrid: Przez cały rok znosiłam, tortury jakie Dagur mi przygotował. Codziennie miałam nowe rany, na moim ciele nie było praktycznie takiego miejsca gdzie nie było by jakiejś blizny lub rany. Cierpiałam tak dzień w dzień, ale przysiągłam sobie że nie zdradzę Dagurowi, naszych sekretów dotyczących smoków, a ja zawsze dotszymuje obietnicy. Nadszedł następny dzień na początku myślałam że będzie jak pozostałe tortury,tortury i jeszcze raz tortury, lecz pomyliłam się. Niby jeden dzień a tak wiele może się wydarzyć, pojawia się nadzieja i w pewnym momęcie całe twoje życie zaczyna się walić, płonąć, rozpadać na kawałki podobnie jak twoje serce... . Rozdział 3. Wspomnienia powracają... '-Na Berk w tym samym czasie-' Minoł już rok odkąd Astrid znikneła w niewyjaśnonych okolicznościach. Wszyscy z wioski bardzo przeżywali jej nagłe zniknięcie, ale chyba najbardziej przyżyawła to jej siostra Suzi. Dzień na Berk przemijał tak jak każdy inny. Nic ciekawego od ponad roku nie wydarzyło się w wiosce. Oprócz jednej rzeczy, a mionowicie jakieś 2 miesiące temu znikneła Wichura podobnie jak swoja pani. Dlaczego znikneła ? nikt tego nie wiedział, może z tęsknoty za Astrid ? może coś ją spłoszyło i poprostu odleciała, a jeśli nawet to dlaczego nie wróciła ? może, dlatego że Berk ciągle przypominałao jej o Astrid ? nie wiadomo. Czkawka tak jak każdego dnia wyszedł dość wcześnie z domu by polatać na Szczerbatku i spędzić czas w samotności, w promieniach budzącego się słońca, które lekko ogrzewało jego ciut bladą cerę , gdy Astrid znikneła Czkawka tak jakby zamknoł się w sobie nie lubił towarzystwa innych wikingów, oprócz towarzystwa smoków i pozostałych jeźdźców z którymi mogł spędzić dnie i noce. Tak jak codzień nadszedł czas na zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii. Więc Czkawka pognał do pozostałych jeźdźców którzy zapewne z niecierpliowścią czekali na rozpoczęcie zajęć. Jednak Czkawka postanowił że dzisiaj zajęcia się nie odbędę, dlaczego ? ponieważ, dziś właśnie dokładnie w tym dniu miła rok odkąt ostatni raz widziano Astrid na Berk. Czkawka dotarł na miejsce spotkania jeźdźców, tak jak zwykle bliźniaki kłociły się po czym zaczeły się bić tak jak zwykłe, Śledzik zapisywał coś w somczej księdze, Suzi i Emma o czymś rozmawiały, a Smarka tak jak zwykle nie było, oczywiście zawsze musiał sie spóźniać. '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Wleciałem do akademi, po czym przywitałem się z pozostałymi jeźdźcami, którzy z niecierpliwością (oprócz bliźniaków) czekali na rozpoczęcie lekcji. Czkawka: Witam wszyskich. Wszyscy: '''Cześć Czkawka. '''Czkawka: '''Dzisiejsze zajęcia są odwołane z powodu... , chyba nie muszę mówić z jakiego. - powiedziałem z żalem i smutkiem w głosie, lekko spuszczając głowe ku dołowi. '''Mieczyk: Ok, zaraz ja niewiem z jakiego powodu, możesz mnie oświecić ? - powiedział pół szeptem podchodząc do mnie, lekko drapiąc się po głowie. Czkawka: Możesz nie tak głośno to trochę drażliwy temat - powiedziałem szeptem z miną mówiącą Możesz się już przymknąć. Mieczyk: Dlaczego drażliwy ? ktoś dzisiaj zginoł czy coś - zapytał mówiąc to o wiele głośniej, na tyle że pozostali jeźdźcy to usłyszeli. W tym momęcie zwróciłem swój wzrok na Suzi, miała widoczne łzy w oczach, dało się w nich ujżeć strach, smutek, rozpacz i wiele innych przygnębiających uczuć. Wiedziałem co się zaraz stanie. Tak jak przeczuwałem Suzi wskoczyła na swoją smoczyce i wyleciała jak najszybciej mogła z Akademii. Czkawka: Zadowolony jesteś z siebie ! - mówiąc to zaczołem wymachiwać rękami. Mieczyk: '''No sory Czkawka, samo jakoś tak wyszło. - powiedziła z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem w głosie. '''Czkawka: Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać tylko Suzi. - powiedziałem z lekko złością w głosie, wsiadając na Szczerbatka. - a Śledzik przekaż Smarkowi wiadomość o zajęciach jak się pojawi. - powiedziałem do Śledzika po czym wyleciałem a Akademii. '-Na plaży Thora-' '-Perspektywa Suzi-' Gdy tylko wyleciałam z Akademii, odrazu udałam się tutaj na plażę Thora. Dokładnie rok temu tutaj Astrid była ostatni raz przed swoim zniknięciem. Wszystkie wspomnienia zaczeły do mnie wracać z zawrotną prędkością, nie miałamsiły nawet stać na nogach. Wzsystkie złe emocje powróciły rozpacz, strach, smutek, ból i cierpienie. W pewnym momęcie nogi się po demną tak jakby ugieły, usiadłam gwałownie na piasek, który był rozgrzany od znikającego już za choryzontem czerwono-pomarańczowego słońca. Wpatrywałam się tak w przępiękne błekitne morze, myśląc co mogło wydarzyć się rok temu. Usłyszałam kroki, lecz nie odwróciłam się miałam pewne przeczucia kto zmierza w moim kierunku. Po paru sekundach ktoś kołomnie usiadł był to Czkawka. Odezwałam się jako pierwsza. Suzi: '''Czkawka dlaczego, akurat musiało przydarzyć się to Astrid dlaczego ? - zapytałam mając łzy w oczach. '''Czkawka: '''Nie mam pojęcia Suzi - powiedział spuszczając lekko głowę ku dołowi. '''Suzi: Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje, oddałabym wszystko żeby zobaczyć jej roześmiano twarz jeszcze raz - powiedziałam to już płacząc. Czkawka: Wszystko się jakoś ułoży zobaczysz, potrzeba tylko czasu - powiedział z współczyciem w głosie, kładąc swoją rękę na moim prawym ramieniu. Suzi: Obyś się nie pomylił - powiedziałam wycierając łzy które, sływały jak ten strumień po moich policzkach. '-Perspektywa Czkawki-' Dziwnie trochę się czuje, sam niewiem dlaczego. Czuje ostre kucie w sercu, jak być coś lub ktoś prubował mi je wyrwać z piersi. Nie jestem pewien, ale może czuje coś do Astrid, ta super rok po jej zniknięciu uświadamiam sobie że może ona była kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką, o ile wogóle jeszcze żyje, Thorze ci ja wygaduje, oczywiście że ona żyje ! musi żtyć, przeciesz jest wojowniczką potrawi sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach po to się przecież szkoliła nie. Tak mi jej brakuje, teraz rozumiem jak czuje się osoba która traci kogoś bliskiego. Pierwszy raz w życiu mam takie dziwne uczycie. Brakuje mi Astrid i to bardzo, tych jej wielkich błękitnych oczy jak morze, tych pięknych bląd włosów jak piasek na plaży. Sam nie wieże w to co teraz powiem, ale cyba się zakochałem... chociaż mam takie uczycie w sercu jak coś by zaczewło w nim gasnąć... , źle się z tym czuje jak mam się tego pozbyć jak ? '-Perspektywa Suzi-' Siedzieliśmy tak jakieś 10 minut, popatrzyłam się na niego było widać że myśli o czymś bardzo intensywnie, postanowiłam przerwać to niezręczno ciszę. Suzi: O czym tak myślisz ? - zapytałam z ciekawością w głosie. Czkawka: Chcesz żebym powiedział prawde czy skłamał ? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem "Napewno chcesz wiedzieć?". Suzi: '''Prawdę. - odpowiedziałam krótko, miałam pewne przeczucia co zaraz powie. '''Czkawka: O Astrid - odpowiedział również krótko, po chwil zauważyłam jak jego oczy swypełniają się słonymi łzami. Nie odezwałam się, odwruciłam wzrok z kierunku lekko wzburzonego morza, które lekko zmywało złoty piasek z brzegów plaży. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia odezwałam się pierwsza. Suzi: Minoł już rok od zniknięcia Astrid - powiedziałam smutnym pełnym żalu głosem. - chyba najwyższa pora odprawić... sam wiesz co - nie dałem rady wypowiedzieć tego słowa na głos, coś nie pozwalało mi tego z siebie wydusić. Czkawka: Tak masz rację najwyższa pora - powiedział ciągle patrząc na lekko wzburzone morze, od którego odbijało się już tylko połaowa czerwono-pomarańczowego słońca. Znowu zapadła cisza. Po chwili Czkawka oderwał wzrok od morza i popatrzył się na mnie po czym zaczoł mówić. Czkawka: Chyba powinniśmy już wracać zrobiło się późno. Suzi: Tak masz rację, wracajmy już - odpowiedziałam po czym zawołaliśmy nasze smoki, które leżały kilka metrów za naszymi plecami. Po 15 minutach, wolnego i spokojnego lotu dolecieliśmy do centrum wioski. Czkawka udał się w kierunku swojego domu a ja swojego. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce dałam jeść Śnieżynce, po czym poszłam do swojego pokoju, umyłm się i przebrałam w piżamę po czym walnełam się na łóżko. To był dla mnie bardzo ciężki dzień, za dużo wspomnień obudziło się we mnie... . Leżałam tak pare minut, po czym zasnełam otulona pieżyną rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Rozdział 4. Nadzieja, Strata, Rozpacz. ''' '''Dedyk dla: Szczerbol123 i Cora20 za wymyślenie najlepszych imion :) Dziękuje i Pozdrawiam :) '-Wracamy do Astrid-' '-Perspektywa Astrid-' Obudziłam się przez promienie słońca, które wpadały przez małe okienko do celi. Zdziwiłam się trochę, ponieważ jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem "po kolecji" że tak to ujmę, zasnełam centralnie nad nim, a teraz jestem na przeciwko niego, jakim cedem ? niewiem. Od kilku dni coś się ze mną dzieje, budzę się codziennie w innym miejscu celi, może lunatykuje ? chociaż nidgy nie miałam problemu z chodzeniem przez sen, no ale cóż poradzić rok w niewoli bardzo zmienia człowieka, wysysa z niego całą pozytywną energię, radość a nawet sens życia, każdego dnia jestem gotowa umrzeć lub walczyć o przetrwanie. Codzinne śniły i śnią mi się myśli zamobujcze, no wiecie: podcinanie żył, podcięcie gardła, powieszenie się, wbicie sobie czegoś ostrego prosto w serce i wiele innych tego typu sposobów na śmierć. Czasami mam takie dni w których wogóle żałuje że przyszłam na ten "koszmarny" świat, że Czkawka zaczoł trenować smoki i takie tam, po prostu czuję potrzebę wyrwania się z tej zakichane nory, którą zwą światem już na zawsze i wyrwać sie z tego ciała, mam potrzebę szybowania w powietrzu, ale nie na smoku. Czasami odpływam, myślę wtedy o tym że byłoby cudownie gdyby ludzie mieli skrzydła, pragnę poczuć ten żeźki wiatr, słońce które swoimi promieniami otula moją skórę na twrzy, ale to tylko marzenia, mój wymysł który i tak nigdy się nie spełni... . Myślałam że ten dzień będzie taki sam jak pozostałe, no wiecie tortury zmuszanie żebym wyjawiłą prawdę o smakach i takie tam, ale ten dzień był inny niż dotychczasowe, przysiusł nadziej, która została rozwiana jak liście przez niespokojny wiatr... . Ten dzień dzień był najgorszym dziem w moim życie, najwięcej żalu, smutku, rozpaczy... miałam nadziej że to nie wydarzył się naprawdę, lecz przyszłości nie dał się przewidzieć... . '-W południe-' Byłąm już po porannych torturach, które oczywiście wymyślił sam Dagur Szalony. Miałam wiele ran ciętych, siniaki, blizny i rożne takie tego typu uszkodzenia, na miom ciele praktycznie nie było takiego miejsca gdzie nie miałambym jakiejś rany lub blizny. Gdy zwijałam się z bólu w najciemniejszym miejscu w celi, usłuszałam że ktoś zbilża się w kirunku moich drzwi od celi, po paru sekundach zobaczyłam zadowoloną gębę tej pijawki Dagura, wstałam z wielkim bólem i z wielkim trudem doczłapałam do drzwi. Odezwałam się pierwsza. Astrid: '''Czego znowu chcesz ? jeżeli znowu przyszedłem mnie zmusić do wyjawienia sekretu o smokach to możesz odpuścić, nic ci nie powiem ani nie pokaże ! marnujesz tylko czas - powiedziałam z bóle i wściekłościa w głosie. '''Dagur: Ależ nic z tych rzeczy, nie nie nie - powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem na gębie. - nie będę cię do nieczego zmuszał, bo zrobisz to z własnej woli kachaniutka - powiedział z zadowoleniem i radością w głosie. Astrid: Do czego zmierzasz ? - zaptałam ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością w głosie, lecz to co usłyszałam zmroziło mi krew w żyłach, moje całe dotychczasowe życie mogło się zmienić już na zawsze, ale jeszcze nie wiedziałam czy na dobre czy na jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej...' ' Dalszą część rozdzaiłu dedykuje: Tajemniczy Jeźdźec i Maciek Wyppler za odgadnięcie zagadki :) Gratuluje i pozdrawiam :) Dagur: Do tego że mamy twoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę z Berk, Wichurka mówi ci to coś - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechm i zadowoleniem w głosie. Astrid: Wichurka, coś ty jej zrobił masz ją wypuścić natychmiast, bo inaczej... - nie dokończyłam bo przerwał mi Dagur.thumb|right|370 px|I jak może być ? Sama robiłam z nudów :3 Dagur: Bo inaczej co, dziewczyno jesteś na mojej wyspiew mojej celi, mamy twojego smoka, teraz mogę zmusić cię do moich niecnych planów - powiedzaiła z dużą pewnością siebie. Astrid: A jeżeli nie zgodzę się na twoje warunki ? - powiedzaiłam, lecz wiedziałam co zaraz usłyszę. Dagur: A zapomniał bym, nie przedstawiłam ci jeszcze moich warunków, dzięki za przypomnienie - powiedział po czym dodał - no więc warynki wyglądają tak ty zgradzisz mi sekret o smoczkach i pokażesz jak się to robi, a ja wypuszczę twojego smoka i ciebie i będziesz znowu wolna całkiem jak ptak - powiedział chodząc w kóło przed dzwiami do celi - a jeżeli się niz zgodzisz zabije twojego smoczka, a ty nadal będziesz moją niewolnicą, radzę to przemyśleć. Gdy powiedział ostatnie słowo odwrócił się do mnie plecami i ruszył w stronę schodów, był na 3 stopniu gdy odezwałam się. Astrid: Zgadzam się - odpowiedziałam dość głośno aby mnie dobrze usłyszał, nie miałam ochoty tego powtarzać. Dagur odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do celi i powiedział. C.D.N To by było na tyle jak narazie :) Sory że mało ale źle się czuje :( dalsza część dzisiaj o 12-13:) mam nadzieje że za bardzo nie przynudzam czy coś w tym stylu XD czekam na komy :-) A i dziękuj że ktoś wogóle czyta te głupoty :-) ' '~~WAŻNE~~ Muszę was niestety poinformować że w przyszłym tygodniu prawdopodobnie nie będzie wogóle nextów za co was bardzo przepraszam :( ponieważ mój brat przyjeżdża z Anglii na jakieś 2-3 tygodnie, a wiecie jak to się mówi rodzina jest najważniejsza. Więc jeszcze raz przepraszam i mam nadziej że nie będziecie się na mnie gniewać:( Będę usiłowała w tym tygodniu codziennie dawać nexty, ale wiecie jak to jest choroba robi swoje :( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach